The Anti Umbridge League
by Redrosesushi
Summary: Fred is having the worst possible weekend of his life; green hair, missing assignments, unrequited love, what else could go wrong? And now he has to deal with Hermione Granger bossing him around too. Great. Summary Sucks, but please read.
1. Bad Dream

Fred Weasley was having the worst weekend of his life. One of those weekends where he hoped that he could go to bed, wake up, and find it was all a nightmare. That he hadn't really been banned from Quidditch for life, he hadn't accidentally lost the project McGonagall was going to grade next Monday, Angelina Johnson had not broken up with him, and his hair had not been turned lime green. Talk about adding insult to injury! One of his own experiments had gone wrong, unfortunately, and everyone could tell. He and George were still inventing Skiving Snack boxes, and one of the ingredients hadn't worked in the way they had expected. Adding Doxy Venom to the Puking Pastilles had been a brilliant idea, but adding them to the Fainting Fancies… Well, not so much. He now sported lime green hair while George had pus filled boils… But at least they weren't in an area that he generally displayed to the public.

Fred lay in bed, hoping against hope that his clock would just suddenly turn back its hands, and all of these catastrophes on this horrific Saturday would just disappear. Unfortunately though whenever he wished that time would slow down, it had an un-obliging habit to speed up. (Kudos to you if you know which book that is from). Fred waited for his counterpart to come upstairs, and he was rewarded by a very tired looking George followed by Lee Jordan a few minutes later. George and Lee looked like they had been sentenced to walk to gallows, and Fred's curiosity was instantly piqued.

"What Happened?" he asked his brother, who had just sat down on his bed looking forlorn.

"We just got told off **again** by Hermione for testing the Nosebleed Nougat on the first years." George did not sound happy about this, and Fred felt a surge of resentment towards the fifth year prefect that he had so often admired. Contradicting the contrary, Fred and George were not dumb, oh they knew there stuff all right, but they were just, well, not motivated to do anything Hermione called "motivated."

Great, so now he had to deal with all that was going on as well as Hermione jumping down his throat for experimenting.

"Just peachy," he thought "Just peachy. Could this day get any worse?"


	2. What?

The Next day Fred woke up hoping against hope that his clock would have turned back, and he could redo his awful Saturday. Unfortunately, his clock still continued in it's happy song of _tick, tick, tick_, so he got out of bed dreading going down to the great hall and hearing all the jeering from the Slytherins, and looks of Sympathy from the Gryffindors. He was so disappointed that his clock hadn't actually gone back in time, that it took him several moments to realize that he was putting his shirt on back to front. Finally managing to put all his clothes on correctly, Fred left his dormitory, and went to go see where George had got.

George was waiting for him in the common room holding an order form for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the company they were currently trying to find a premise for. Fred sat down, and George began talking to him in a hushed undertone.

"So Fred," George began, "I think I've finally found the perfect place to rent. It's in Diagon Alley, and the price isn't too bad-"

Fred had stopped listening. He was staring goggle eyed at Hermione, who had just walked out of the Girls Dormitory; somewhere even Fred and George had never gone into. She was wearing her school robes, and had donned her Prefects Badge proudly. She was smiling, but when she spotted him and George, she glanced contemptibly at them, and kept walking. She walked determinedly out the portrait hole, and presumably down to breakfast.

Fred turned back to George, who was still talking about the premises.

"And so I think we should mail this back pronto because we don't want to be ousted for this once in a lifetime opportunity, and so-Fred? Are you even listening to me?"

Fred had been thinking about how Hermione had changed suddenly. She hadn't had bushy hair, and he had just noticed that her eyes, that had been narrowed in dislike, were the shade of his favorite Honeyduke's chocolate.

"Fred? Fred? EARTH TO FRED!"

"What?" Fred jerked as if he had been sleeping. "What?" he asked angrily.

"You look like a fish out of water. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Ummmm." Fred really didn't want to respond. "I was thinking about, the….. new…. Patented Daydream charms we are working on. Yeah, that." Fred was sure George didn't believe him, but his twin let it go.

"So Fred….." George began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could date Angelina? I mean now that she dumped you, I was wondering….Well…. You know."

Fred, who was still thinking about Hermione, had almost forgotten about Angelina. "What is wrong with me?" He thought. "Am I just going to forget about 3 months of dating Angelina because Hermione walks down the stairs?" Strangely though, he had, and in his haste to go see Hermione again, her nearly fell out of his chair. Fortunately George thought that was because of his question about Angelina, and quickly backtracked.

"Uh, I mean, nevermind, I can ask her later-"

Bur Fred had already stood up and said, "You know what George, if you want to date Angelina, then I am perfectly and irrevocably happy for you. Good luck with her." And with that Fred left the common room, leaving his twin staring dumfounded at his back. Something was totally wrong with Fred, he decided, and he was going to find out what.


End file.
